


Vieni con me

by babycin



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Vieni con me

  
Come faccia Nixon a comparire sempre, ovunque tu sia, è quasi un mistero.  
Il D-day è appena è appena terminato e le perdite sono state, come previsto, numerose. Eri cosciente del fatto che forse non lo avresti più rivisto ma quando il carro armato ti si è avvicinato, ti è bastata un’occhiata per individuare il sorriso beffardo del tuo amico.  
E ora, mentre ti allontani dalla camionetta dove Guarnere e Malarkey stanno cucinando qualcosa d’improbabile, Nixon si materializza di nuovo al tuo fianco.  
“Vieni con me” ti dice, dopo aver preso una sorsata di whiskey dalla sua fedele bottiglietta. Si infila in una casa, o per meglio dire nei resti di quella che era una casa e tu lo segui, guardandoti attorno, sempre vigile.  
L’interno è ridotto a un ammasso di detriti ed è tutto buio. Ti avvicini istintivamente al foro che solo qualche ora prima doveva essere una finestra e cerchi di individuare cosa stia facendo Nixon.  
“Che succede?” gli chiedi con il tuo solito tono pacato e rassicurante.  
Non ti risponde subito e tu hai la sensazione che stia esitando. Nixon che esita? Questa è decisamente una novità. E’ sempre così strafottente e sicuro di sé che questo suo tentennamento ti mette subito in agitazione. Del resto però, avete appena visto e fatto cose che mai vi sareste immaginati. Esitare sarebbe stato il minimo per chiunque.  
Lo vedi avvicinarsi, anzi lo percepisci dal rumore, fino a quando la scarsa luce lunare ti fa distinguere la forma del suo corpo e poi, il suo viso. Resti ammutolito davanti ai suoi occhi, non sono i suoi, non hanno il solito luccichio vivace.  
“Ehi, Nixon…” mormori preoccupato “Tutto bene?”  
Sai benissimo che è impossibile che vada tutto bene, ma senti che c’è qualcosa di più.  
“No, Dick. No.”  
“Questo lo vedo…”  
Fai un passo per andargli incontro e le sue parole ti bloccano.  
“Pensavo di averti perso oggi” ammette, con un tremolio strano nella voce. Resti in silenzio qualche istante, incredulo e anche un po’ in imbarazzo, perché hai avuto la stessa paura. E' stata la prima cosa che hai pensato anche tu, non appena hai avuto il tempo di farlo.  
“Anch’io…” ammetti finalmente, arretrando fino ad appoggiarti alla parete dietro di te. Senti la necessità di riempire il silenzio che segue, visto che Nixon non accenna a parlare, né a muoversi.  
“Lo sapevamo… lo sappiamo. Potremmo non tornare a casa, non dobbiamo nemmeno pensarci se non vogliamo impazzire.”  
“Lo so” concorda il tenente “Ma se dovessi perderti…”  
Senti la fatica che sta facendo a parlare, sembra che le parole gli escano come spezzate. Non avete mai parlato della vostra amicizia, né tantomeno di quanto sia diversa e intensa. Non puoi negarlo, è sempre stato così dalla prima volta che vi siete visti. I due anni passati insieme a prepararvi per l’invasione vi hanno visto sempre più vicini, sempre più uniti e hanno fatto in nascere in te un desiderio sconosciuto che hai sempre avuto paura di affrontare.  
“Lewis…” mormori e ti stupisci del suono che ha il suo nome sulle tue labbra, non sei abituato a chiamarlo così.  
Ti si avvicina piano e riesci a sentire vagamente l’odore di whiskey nel suo alito quando parla.  
“Ho avuto paura, capisci? Non ho mai pensato a come avrei reagito se… E non mi è piaciuto scoprirlo. Dannazione, Dick! Non ho fatto altro che pregare che non ti fosse successo niente!”  
“E’ la guerra, Nixon” rispondi mettendogli una mano sulla spalla “Impazzirai se non riesci a restare distaccato”.  
Ti copre la mano che gli tieni sulla spalla con la sua, la stacca e se la porta alle labbra. Bacia lentamente le punte delle tue dita e sospira.  
“Impazzirò se ti perderò” sussurra con un brivido. Resti a guardarlo, deglutendo a fatica, perché il tuo cuore ha accelerato troppo i battiti e la saliva è sparita dalla tua bocca istantaneamente.  
Ti si avvicina talmente tanto che i vostri corpi si strofinano leggermente e percepisci con forza il calore del suo, familiare e consolatorio nel freddo della Normandia.  
“E impazzirò se non mi permetterai di farlo…” aggiunge poi guardandoti negli occhi.  
Vorresti chiedere _cosa?_ ma non ce n’è bisogno, sai a cosa si riferisce e in quel momento provi una smania prepotente di sentire il suo sapore.  
Quando ti bacia, apri la bocca senza paura, lasciandolo entrare, permettendo alla sua lingua di scivolare fra le tue labbra, con quel sapore di whiskey e tabacco che hai sempre associato a lui. Ti mette le mani sulle spalle per tenerti incollato al muro e tu alzi le tue per afferrargli i fianchi e stringertelo addosso.  
Non sai per quanto vi baciate, ma sai che i vostri respiri si fanno sempre più corti e i mugolii che salgono dalle vostre gole sono talmente eccitanti da sentire il bisogno di avere di più, di sentire di più.  
Si stacca ansimante e ti passa una mano tra i capelli, con lo sguardo acceso.  
“Voglio sentirti…” mormora e tu sorridi, per come ti ha letto nel pensiero.  
“Anch’io…” rispondi con un singhiozzo, quando la sua mano scivola lenta sulla chiusura dei tuoi pantaloni. Ti volti di lato per controllare che nessuno vi veda.  
“Stai tranquillo…” ti rassicura Nixon prima di tornare famelico sulla tua bocca, che combacia perfettamente con la sua. La sua mano si muove agile per liberarti dalla stoffa superflua e quando senti il freddo della notte sulla tua carne, fai appena in tempo a prendere una boccata d’aria, prima che lui s’inginocchi davanti a te e prenda la punta del tuo sesso tra le labbra.  
“Oddio…” mugoli, noncurante del fatto che il tuo migliore amico sia inginocchiato tra le tue gambe.  
Il buio non ti permette di vedere ma senti la sua lingua accarezzarti il sesso in tutta la sua lunghezza, la senti giocare sulla tua punta, titillarla e leccarla piano. Poi senti il caldo umido della sua bocca avvolgerti completamente, lo senti succhiare con forza, il rumore della sua suzione ti fa impazzire di piacere.  
“Sì, così… Lewis…” gemi sempre più forte e il suo nome è davvero dolce e piacevole da pronunciare.  
“Ancora… non fermarti…” lo inciti, prendendogli la testa con entrambe le mani, sprofondando le dita nei suoi capelli neri.  
Senti il piacere crescere come un’onda, mescolato alla paura, alla preoccupazione, al sollievo. Ti senti sospeso in una bolla che viaggia lontano dai quei resti, da quella guerra.  
Vorresti dirgli che stai per venire ma le parole non escono, riesci solo ad ansimare sempre più forte, cercando di staccarlo da te. Nixon invece si aggrappa ai tuoi fianchi e si spinge ancora più avanti, senti la sua gola contro il tuo sesso turgido ed esplodi, mordendoti le nocche della mano per non gridare.  
Quando si stacca da te, non si rialza, resta in ginocchio e ti abbraccia le gambe, appoggiandoci il viso. “Dick…” mormora ansimante “Non farmi lo scherzo di morire, ok?”  
“Farò del mio meglio…” rispondi lasciandoti scivolare a terra. Lo abbracci anche tu e inspiri il suo odore familiare: whiskey, tabacco e Nixon.


End file.
